


An Alternate Choice Of Words

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Oh My God, Please Don't Hate Me, This is actually stupid, This was funnier in my head, Why Did I Write This?, Wrote this for laughs, no hate please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Okay, this isn't meant to offend any Stevinel shippers.Also, I don't ship Stevinel. I just don't.This is only a joke, no harm done.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	An Alternate Choice Of Words

Steven sighed in relief as the injector lifted itself away from the ground, "Thanks Spinel."

"Aw gee," Spinel chuckled while shaking his head, "What are friends for?"

Steven released his hand from hers, "Okay, we've almost cleaned up this mess. Now all we need are Garnet's memories and my powers and we can all get back to living happily ever after." He walked away from the pink Gem, pondering, "What could work for Garnet? Something about fusion, something about love..."

"What about me?"

Steven turned to face Spinel, who looked dejected. "Huh?"

"Was that all you needed me for? To turn off my injector?"

"No! Well, sort-of, but-"

"W-Well what now? I-I-I did what you wanted. That's _it?_ "

"Well, yeah. We can just forget this whole thing ever happened."

"How are you gonna forget with me around?" Spinel slowly grew afraid, "I'm the source of all your problems. Don't pretend you want me here! What's your plan for me, huh? You gonna put me somewhere? You gonna leave me, somewhere? You gonna leave me _alone?!_ "

"Spinel..."

But before Steven could try to reassure her, Spinel shoved him away, knocking the Rejuvinator out of his pocket. Pearl and Amethyst retreated, but Garnet curiously picked it up, "Oh, what's this?"

Steven got up and ran towards her, "No Garnet! Don't touch that!"

Garnet however reactivated it, forcing Steven to snatch it away.

Spinel was baffled, "Why do you... have that?"

"I-I was just carrying it!" panted Steven, "I-I didn't have anywhere else to put it!"

"... 'We can just forget this every happened'. You mean... _**I**_ can just forget this ever happened!" She let out a pained cackle, "What a plan! I turn off the injector! And then the _moment_ my back is turned- _**BAM! PRESTO! CHANGE-O! PROBLEM SOLVED!**_ Well, think again! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" She turned her finger into a horn and prepared to blow.

Steven knew what he did was completely wrong as he tossed the Rejuvinator away. He had just said and did was what Spinel was fearing of. That she only had one use. That she was going to be rejuvinated again. Or worst; be left alone again.

He had to do something.

"Wait, Spinel! I-I need to say something!"

"What?! What'cha got to say now, Mista Universe, before I kill ya planet?!"

Steven took in a deep breath, thinking of the right words to say in this kind of situation. The group behind him awaited his response, Spinel still glaring at the boy with newfound hate. Then Steven looked up, determination and another emotion flaring in his eyes.

"Spinel."

"I think I love you."

Everyone froze.

Spinel stared at him.

"... _**WHAT.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't meant to offend any Stevinel shippers. 
> 
> Also, I don't ship Stevinel. I just don't. 
> 
> This is only a joke, no harm done.


End file.
